


Take a Big W

by AshenLucith



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Aged Up, Bi shirou, F/F, Inazuma Sapphics, Lesbian Character, Multi, Nae and Norika in OG timeline, OG timeline, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Prof Aphrodi, before go, buff norika, enby Aphrodi, i don’t know how to tag :(, lesbian Norika, pan nae, polyam aphrodi, polyam nae, polyam shirou, security Norika, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenLucith/pseuds/AshenLucith
Summary: Get a security guard job for beating up a catcaller and now, finding out the restobar you work in is where a Goddess frequents?! If that doesn’t make Norika the luckiest lesbian alive then she doesn’t know what does.Inazuma Sapphic Day 2 EntryPrompt: Candy
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou/Shiratoya Nae, Shiratoya Nae/Umihara Norika, Umihara Norika & Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi, Umihara Norika & Kabeyama Heigorou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Take a Big W

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being awfully late. Still finishing up the others. Anyway, please follow @inazumasapphics for more wonderful sapphic contents!
> 
> Be reminded that this is happening in the original timeline, 2 years before Go.
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Candy
> 
> Edit: I PUT NANAMI INSTEAD OF NONOMI FOR NONOMI’S NAME JDKSSHSK the Nonomi I’m talking about is the one who always helps Toramaru and his mother.

Umihara Norika sits patiently at the black cushioned bar stool, resting her elbow on the dark-colored granite countertop behind her as she watches all sorts of people mingle at the restobar. The place is just a little over fifty square meters with enough space for a bar, a band, and variations of couches and sets of tables and chairs. The variation of violet, black, and all dark hues doesn’t make it hard to see, the choice of lighting is just enough for one to be aware of their surroundings, not to mention, the lights from the stage where the band should be and then from the televisions from every wall gives a dim atmosphere that isn’t depressing. The restobar itself is considered to have a unique blend of sports and modern to it considering the soccer-themed murals— especially the Inazuma Legend Japan one right behind her that depicts the members’ best performances for the fifth anniversary of their international win in white anonymity. The theme, however, didn’t make it at this place just because of the fame soccer gained in Japan just a few years back, the matter was more due to one of the owners themself being involved in the soccer world: one generous Kabeyama Heigorou.

Norika still remembers her now boss finding her at a construction site after just losing her job there due to beating up a disgusting passerby who catcalled her. Initially, she was suspicious of Kabeyama suddenly offering a job right after watching the bloody display and then her argument with her former boss. That’s the last thing an employer wants to see when hiring someone, right? Well, fortunately for Norika, she was exactly what Kabeyama was looking for.

 _Luminously Proud_ is a safe space restobar for the LGBTQIA+ community and desperately needed security guards that time. It was in fact Norika’s drive to call out the man that finalized Kabeyama’s decision to hire her on the spot. Six months since then, she’s now a regular employee with a pay sufficient enough to have her own little flat at a nearby apartment.

As if that wasn’t enough of a sudden turn of luck, she also has the amazing opportunity to interact with the most beautiful person one can ever meet.

It was a little over two weeks since her first day and nineteen-year-old Norika was nervously fidgeting with her blue and white striped shirt at the very same chair she’s always on. She was advised not to make it obvious that she was security, her job description directly mentioned being stationed inside the establishment and masking as a normal customer to attend to harassments or drink-spiking that might occur. The other employees know the nature of her job and pretends to only know her as an upcoming-regular with a pseudonym, much like all the employees working there.

It was when she was messily drinking a free fruit juice—camouflaged as wine—when she first set her eyes on her...

Glittering with her comfortably-fitted slit red dress that reached her red-heeled feet, a pale skinned beauty entered the restobar, her purple-pink curled-midway hair bouncing as she strided inside and greeted the co-owner named Nonomi. Nonomi greeted her and pointed her to the reserved couch at a corner where it’s placed just a comfortable distance from the band and then the bar. 

She sat soundly on the semi-circular beige furniture and crossed her legs as she ordered for a drink and browsed her smartphone. It was after two minutes of silence when Norika realized she was staring at her, inevitably forgetting her job. She’s beautiful, graceful, with a greeting smile that will make the ocean willingly split itself just to accommodate her passing from one place to another. Focusing on her gentle features made it hard for Norika to finish her cold beverage, feeling an interruption on her throat whenever she tried. Just as she tried to catch a glimpse of her oval teal eyes, the woman looked up and made eye contact with her. Norika almost spit her drink amidst the gaze and she caught the lady giggle at her clumsy sight. Norika couldn’t control the red on her cheeks as she turned around in a matter of a second, trying to conceal her embarrassment in utter failure.

It was a moment Norika couldn’t forget and was hoping to cherish. Could she be interested? Could Norika have a chance? Flirting wasn’t Norika’s forte but there’s no harm in asking if she’s committed to anyone, right? And she only needs to go there and strike a conversation, right? _Right?!_

Just as when she felt her head spinning, she heard murmurs and turned around at the source— a beautiful man who just walked in the bar and went straight to the gorgeous woman. 

The man was shorter than the average height and had daunting silver locks where the right half was spikier than the rest. The droopy teal-gray eyes that could be seen between his parted bangs showed confidence Norika only wished she had at that moment. Norika could see other people swooning at the white and blue suited man and couldn’t help but worry that the woman might be more interested in men, and the interaction was nothing more than laughing at Norika’s clutz.

Her worries were confirmed when he kissed her on the lips right before she invited him to sit. The two proceeded to talk in delightful company as the other people in the room sighed in disappointment and others in fondness of the two. Norika just wished she could be eaten by the floor now. Shouldn’t she know more than anyone that eye contact and giggles weren’t a sign of interest?

She turned around again, shaking her head this time around. ‘ _You’re supposed to be working!’_

She stared at the murals, like she did so every-so-often to gather up her self-esteem, reminding her of the will that Inazuma Legend Japan always showcased in every battle.

“Wait a second—!!” Norika’s head turned at the speed of light. “It can’t be?! Fubuki Shirou?!”

The man looked at her at the mention of his name and Norika jumped on her seat as she didn’t realize she said that out loud. The man waved his hand then smiled warmly just as the woman beside her gaze fondly at the both of them. Norika blushed at Ms. Gorgeous again as the confirmed Fubuki Shirou stared at the beauty on his left and made what Norika called an ‘all-knowing-smirk’ at her.

_‘Oh no. Did he know I like her?! Oh my God!’_

Norika’s heart thumped as she remembered how many employee rules she just broke. _‘No flirting on the job. No flirting on the job. No flirting on the job. Wait—I was totally not flirting!’_

“I thought you wouldn’t make it!”

Fubuki’s voice swung Norika’s head at their place again and another beautiful man—he _is_ a man, _right_?!— blessed their presence. The formally dressed red-suited person had long blond hair on a low ponytail with the bangs hanging over the middle of their face. Their red orbs gleaned with passion and strength and their posture reverberated grace Norika had never seen in her life.

_‘What a beautiful ma—No. Wait. Rule number 1, ‘do not assume!’ But I’ve already assumed everybody else’s gender and relationship today! I’m bad at this job!’_

Her reverie was halted once again as this person was kissed by Fubuki Shirou the same way he did the woman. Then the woman rushed over to the newcomer for a sensual hug that was reciprocated with the same amount.

 _‘A-Ah. Rule number 1, Norika! Rule. Number. One!’_ Norika mentally couldn’t bear the confusion despite the fact that she reminded herself of this rule time and time again. The first thing Kabeyama and Nonomi did for her first day was give her a Sex, Gender, Sexuality, and Relationships 101 and she couldn’t believe she still haven’t been living with the lessons to this day. Norika sucked in her breath and mentally apologized to every customer in the bar. It was about that time when she finally felt the fruit juice she had that day. She got up and went to one of the lined-up gender-neutral bathrooms.

Five minutes passed when Norika was heading back to her unofficial post. A turn before she could get out of the hallway, she bumped into the tall and gorgeous company that Fubuki and the woman had.

“Sir! Ma’am! Mister—I mean, uhhh… esteemed customer!!”

The adult simply smiled at Norika’s antics, making her scratch her head. “Uhh sorry…”

“Afuro-chan!” The woman Norika had her eyes on suddenly popped up behind and pushed the other person away. “I thought you’re going to the bathroom?”

“I thought _you’re_ not,” the blondee said with a simple grin and a flick of their hair.

The woman pouted childishly and then pointed at the hallway, “ _go.”_

“Enjoy.”

Norika shifted on her side to make space for this Afuro person who didn’t forget to wink before leaving. Norika still had her mind stuck with the “enjoy” comment, thinking about whether she should spend her time thinking about it or not.

“Umm… sorry about them. They like doing that.”

Norika felt the apologetic tone. She thought she was beautiful when she was confident, Norika found her just as pretty while flustered.

“ _But_ , call them professor Terumi. They aren’t one yet but they’ll be one soon.”

“O-oh,” was all Norika could say. That sounded amazing but Norika couldn’t help but focus on the person she’s talking to more. “What’s—I mean—”

“Nae. Call me Nae.” Norika felt the warmth travel her face as Nae’s features became sincere. “And I know this might be weird to you, but we’re all in a relationship…”

“No! Not at all!!” Norika spouted a little too soon. “I mean, hah! We-we get debrief before starting to work so I know about things kinda hahaha.”

“ _You’re working?!_ Oh no, I’m so sorry!” The speed of Nae’s bow took Norika by surprise. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’m so sorry.”

“N-no! I-It’s fine!” Norika felt a sting on her chest. ‘ _Yikes! Rule number 2, don’t tell anyone you’re an employee!’_

“Ahaha, uuhh, aaaaaahh,” the cough that comes after Norika’s buffering word juggles composed both of them, or at least Norika seemed composed now minus the frequent thought of getting fired. _Rules rules rules. Come on, man._ _Remember!!_

“I’m really _awfully_ sorry, but, but, would it be too much to ask for your name?”

“Eh?”

“You definitely don’t have to answer that of course!”

Norika’s dumbfounded state was revived almost immediately, gears clicking at the social cue.

“I’m sorry, I. I’m not interested in the other two…” Norika trailed off as she just realized she accidentally let her feelings slip.

“No. Just me! They’re not interested like that either.” Nae’s eyes glimmered with hope, it didn’t seem like she missed Norika’s slip up either.

“I, I see.” Norika had never been in this kind of situation before and she didn’t remember ever thinking about it either. Basically, she’s neither for or against it.

“So?”

But the twinkle in her eyes made Norika think she’ll regret it if she wouldn’t give her name now.

_Rule number 3: Do not give anyone your or any of the employee’s real names and information._

“Candy?! _Yes_ , Candy!!”

As an added protection from targeted harassment, the employees have pseudonyms they need to decide on before starting to work. Norika’s was blessed by Nonomi herself, branching from how she connected her personality to sweetened treats.

With a hearty squeal, Nae took something from her red purse and gave it to Norika. “I love candies, too! That’s the reason you picked that name, right?”

“I—Well, I…”

Nae cupped her hands over her face. “Don’t worry, I know the owners. I know how things go here.”

“O-oh.” Norika wanted to explain but Nae being close to her face stopped her mind from thinking in general.

_‘Her hands... so soft. Her scent… so nice… nicer than the ocean… she’s-she’s so much cuter up close.’_

“I won’t bother you during work again!” With a dash, Nae disappeared fast despite her high heels.

_‘No, wait! Please bother me!!’_

Norika swore she hadn’t experienced an instance more magical. And that wasn’t even the heart of the interaction, it turned out she gave her a card with her number too the same time she gave the candy in a wrapper as green as Norika’s hair. Not a day too soon, Norika and Nae frequently texted then called each other. Eventually, dates happened and Norika met even more people in Nae’s life and discovered more on what it is to be polyamory and how it is to be in a relationship with someone who’s polyamory. Even her misconceptions were broken as the two of them became even closer.

 _‘We’ve come a long way.’_ Norika proudly thinks as she notifies herself with the time as she folds her dark blue cardigan to show her right wrist. _‘She’d be here soon.’_ She fixes her white fitted camisole tucked in her green cargo pants as a smile paints her face.

Not a moment too soon, a woman in a red blouse and white pencil skirt enters the bar and shoots a look at Norika.

_‘There’s my Queen.’_

“That’s so unfair!” Nae pouted as she leans to whisper. “You shouldn’t be sitting at your ‘post’ on your day off. How can I surprise you if you can see me walking inside?!”

“But _I want_ to be the first to see you!”

The pink on Nae’s face becomes apparent as she tries to hide her joy. “So unfair,” she murmurs.

Norika can’t help but giggle at how cute her girlfriend is. She takes her hand and stands up, taking Nae to the couch that Nae and her partners always put on reserve. Norika places her head on Nae’s shoulder as she kisses the back of her hand.

“Movies, amusement parks, aquariums, or museums?” Norika asks as Nae places an arm around Norika’s waist and leans onto her.

“Hmm… how about, _factory_! We’ve never tried factory!”

Norika can’t help but give a soft laugh as she thinks about how their date is turning into a middle school field trip.

Nae looks up from Norika’s chest angrily. Norika shows an apologetic smile.

“Candy factory it is!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reminder to not assume gender, sexuality, relationships, etc.! Of course it’s human nature to have your brain move faster for things that was embedded to you by society since you were young, which was ‘assuming’ in general. But that doesn’t mean you can’t change it! Start by correcting yourself and the ‘not assuming’ part will follow. Trust me, I’ve been there.
> 
> Seriously, man I wish I have that androgyny Aphrodi has. An enby’s dream!! Also, blond = men; blonde = women; so may I suggest: blondee = enby
> 
> Btw, let me just show what Kabeyama was thinking right when she hired Norika:
> 
> Kabeyama: [watching Norika shouts back at a man who tries to threaten her of telling her boss she was being stingy when he just complimented her and then beats up said man to a pulp] *with tears on his eyes* she’s just like my old teammates…
> 
> Y’all don’t have any idea how much I cut off I don’t even know what’s relevant to the story or not anymore djskshsj. Anywho, beside Nae X Shirou X Aphrodi, Nae is also in a relationship with Someoka. Someoka is also monogamous like Norika tho


End file.
